Two Can Keep a Secret
by deuxieme-etoile-a-droite
Summary: Takes place after 2x12. Because we all knew Betty would get Jughead and FP involved because WE NEED OUR FALICE.


_A/N: I wrote this the day after 2x12 during class instead of listening to the teacher because I have my priorities straight..._

 _It's garbage. I don't care. I needed Falice._

* * *

Alice had everything under control. They'd cleaned the blood and gotten rid of the body and she was now watching the lamp burn in the fireplace. Everything would be fine, no one would ever know. She had this under control, as always. She knew she'd had some more talking to do with Chic and Betty though. Especially the latter. It would be tricky.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Alice was startled by foot steps behind her.

"Need help getting warmer?"

What the hell?

FP Jones was standing in her living room, smirking but with dead serious eyes. Alice didn't have time to say anything before Betty stepped in the room as well, followed by Jughead.

"Mom," she started awkwardly, "don't freak out."

Alice already knew what her daughter was about to say. She could read it clear as day on their faces and she couldn't say she was really surprised by her daughter's actions. It would be a cold day in hell though when she didn't try saving appearances.

"FP, Jughead, hi," she said with her most charming smile. "Betty, can I talk to you just a sec?"

Grabbing her daughter's arm, she led her to the dining area, where she let her mask fall again.

"What on earth were you thinking, Elizabeth?" she uttered in a hushed tone.

"They can help," Betty replied on the same tone.

"We don't need their help, I've got this. Where did you see bringing them into this would a good idea?"

"Jughead's dad knows how to deal with that stuff, mom! We don't."

"Oh yeah, FP is so damn good at it that he got **caught**!"

"Well I'm sorry, mom." Betty was speaking more loudly now, starting to lose control over her panic. "I'm sorry that I can't keep my calm and **murder** someone in cold blood like you and act like nothing happened!"

For a moment, both stood there, unable to speak another word, Betty's accusation still hanging in the air between them. Alice knew she couldn't hold it against her daughter, that was the story she'd given her after all. She also couldn't pretend this hadn't hurt.

"Alice…"

FP had made his way to them and held his hands in surrender when Alice turned to him with murderous eyes. She rolled her eyes at this and sigh, turning back to Betty. Her hair was undone and her eyes were red and puffy. Alice had to make this right. She hated that her beautiful, such kindhearted daughter was involved in this fucking mess. It could ruin Betty's life, ruin their already damaged relationship, ruin everything if Alice didn't pay enough attention to her daughter and it was the last thing she'd let happen.

"It's alright, Betty. I understand. I need to talk with FP now, why don't you go check on Chic, sweetie? And take Jughead, if you don't mind."

"Sure. Thanks, mom."

Alice watched her relieved daughter leave the room and turned to face FP, mask of the perfect suburban wife fully back on. She wasn't sure how long she could pull that off though as she wasn't even able to look him in the eyes.

FP was the one to break the silence.

"What happened?" he asked calmly, looking straight to her.

"What did Betty tell you?" FP gave her an annoyed look telling her to just answer the damn question. Alice thought of lying. The proves were gone, he didn't have to know anything more about it. She didn't want him to know. If her daughter needed his reinsurance then she'd tell just enough to give her that little peace of mind. "Nothing you need to worry about. It was self-defense. I took care of everything. Just tell Betty everything is fine and there's nothing more you can do and go home."

"Everything is not fine, Alice. You just covered a murder. What happened?" She kept silent so he went on. "Did you do it? Did you kill the guy?" He didn't need to know exactly what had happened. But he needed to know what was her part in it. If the one thing he'd never wanted for her had happened anyway. They'd broken up all those years ago so she would never have to do more shady stuff. It couldn't have all been for nothing.

"Yes."

His heart dropped at her confession. Until he spotted it on her face. She was lying.

"Where's the body?" She had her reasons for lying and he wouldn't push her for now. What he could do was make sure her plan was flawless.

Alice sighed and turned around, heading to the kitchen. She had to occupy herself, do something with her hands to keep the nails from digging in her palms. "It's gone, alright? It's not my first rodeo. No need for you to know where. Actually, the less you know, the better. Coffee?"

"Come on, Ace, I'm trying to help here."

Her heart dropped at her old nickname and she turned around abruptly, finally really looking at him. "Why, FP? Why help? If anything, you should be gloating here, really. Pointing your fingers at me for talking shit to you about Jason and now doing the same thing."

"The irony isn't lost on me," he said with a smirk. "But that's not what you need right now. I own my mistakes, Alice. I'm just trying to spare you the consequences."

"Well, you can't."

This was going poorly. She was losing control. Her body was leaning against the counter for support and her eyes were tearing up. It was all too much. Why did he have to be so damn nice to her? She didn't need that right now, she couldn't deal with anything more. Not when she was holding back so much more than the murder's details from him. She swallowed and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"I'm serious, FP. You can't get more mixed up in this, alright? Betty should never have told you."

"Alice, I…"

"Tell me something," she cut him. "Are you still sober?" She moved closer to him and held his gaze, daring him to tell the truth.

"Yes."

She could feel the relief flood in her veins and her heart swell with proudness. She could tell he wasn't lying now, and hadn't been the day he got out of jail. He was getting his shit together, for his and his son's sake. That was all she wanted for him, she wasn't about to go and ruin his life more. She would never forgive herself. As much as she'd tried pretending to everybody, herself included, that she couldn't stand the man, it was all make-believe. As almost everything in her life right now. She did hate him, but only because she loved him so much. She distrusted him, only because he had broken her heart more than once. She despised him, only because she couldn't have him. She avoided him, only because the longing was unbearable.

"That's why you can't help, FP. You just got out of jail, are you really that stupid than to get yourself involved in a murder again?"

"Yeah, I guess I am that stupid, Alice. For you, always."

 _Love makes us act like we are fools_. The quote popped in Alice's mind as she looked at him unable to speak. He really was the only one able to render her speechless. And they were standing close. Too close. Everything about the situation was bad. She should snap and spit her venom at him to finally make him leave. But she couldn't find the energy to do so. Instead she looked down at his lips. She had imagined kissing him countless times over the years, but never in her craziest dreams had it been during a conversation about murder. Not a real one, anyway. Or maybe Hal's. She wanted him so much her chest actually hurt but this definitely wasn't the time and place. But would it ever be again? Hadn't he just implied that he still cared for her? Would he still if she told him the whole truth now? Surely if he was willing to stand by her after a murder then he could also forgive her deceptions. But if he didn't, it would mean losing him all over again, even if he wasn't hers to start with.

How could she have let it get that far?

Her nerves went and she hide her face with her hands as the tears started falling. She hated crying, more so in front of people. She was stronger than this. But he was holding her tight now, telling her everything was alright. Rubbing her back. Kissing the top of her head. Yes, she hated crying and she hated her oh so fucked up life, but hell this felt good. It'd been so long since she'd let go and felt supported.

Hal imposed himself to her mind. He was the last thing she wanted to think about but she couldn't help comparing her husband to her former lover. She would already be behind bars if he had been the one coming home the night before instead of their daughter. Even if by some miracle he had stood by her and helped her cover up the murder, he would have spent the rest of their lives holding it against her, throwing shit at her while expecting her to make up for it and be perfect every single day. Never in any realm of possibilities would he have been holding her right now just because that's what she needed.

She removed her hands from her face and put her arms around FP. And when the tears stopped, she didn't move an inch.

'I'm sorry," she whispered in his shoulder. Neither of them knew what exactly she was apologizing for. He detached himself from her just to cup her face with his hands and she made her decision then. To hell with it. It was time to share all the skeletons in her closet with him.


End file.
